Lenny Loosejocks
Lenny Loosejocks is a videogame character by Ezone, and is also Ezone's mascot. He has red locks and lives in the fictional outback town of Pullyapantsup, Australia. Lenny can be seen in the games Lenny Loosejocks Goes Walkabout and Lenny in Space. Game series All of the games Lenny have been in are created in Adobe Shockwave Director with the exception of Lenny Boardin' 3D (created using 3D Groove) and Lenny Australia Day Blast (created in Flash). His two main games, however, are Lenny Loosejocks Goes Walkabout and Lenny in Space, which is a sequel to Lenny Loosejocks Goes Walkabout, picking up right where it leaves off. They are all available for free online play, and most are also available as a downloadable paid version. Lenny Loosejocks also used to give users tips on how to use the Ezone site, similar to a Clippy Assistant, but that was shortly changed. Lenny has has been in four of his own toons, those being Lenny Loosejocks Goes Snowboarding (the Toon), Lenny Loosejocks Goes Skydiving, Lenny Loosejocks Goes Spelunking, and Lenny Loosejocks Gets Abducted By Aliens. The fonts used in the Lenny games are Thwack by Digital Dog Graphics for the titles and Verdana for all other text. Physical appearance Lenny has white skin, red hair, wears no shirt and has blue shorts. Because Lenny is a cartoon, his eyes are drawn black, so his eye colour is unknown. He is incredibly strong as seen throughout his first three cartoons and both Lenny Loosejocks Goes Walkabout and Lenny in Space. He is able to survive long falls, being eaten, being crashed into by helicopters and planes, being blown up, and getting burned. Lenny Loosejocks also wishes to go on a date with Lucy, another character in Lenny Loosejocks Goes Walkabout. All of his known descendants look exactly identical to Lenny, however, and have none of Lucy's traits. Notably, Lenny looks almost nothing like his Mom nor Dad. Birthday Lenny's birth date is never revealed in game, but he is old enough to drink, making him at least 18 (the legal drinking age in Australia) during the events of Lenny Loosejocks Goes Walkabout, which is the first Lenny game chronologically. In Lenny in Space, the date automatically changes based on the current date, meaning it is impossible to calculate Lenny's age based on his games. However, if we were to assume that that Lenny Loosejocks Goes Walkabout took place exactly 1000 years before Lenny in Space, we can assume Lenny Loosejocks was born before 1981. If, furthermore, we are to assume Lenny in Space takes place four hours before the end of the year, as hinted by the bad ending, then that means Lenny Loosejocks was born December 31, 1980. Story In Lenny Loosejocks Goes Walkabout, Lenny must solve a variety of puzzles. Upon solving said puzzles, Lenny stumbles upon in minefield. In the middle of the minefield is a combolocked trap door, to which Lenny uses the puzzle solutions to unlock. This trap door leads to the Intergalactic Peacekeepers Society's Secret Headquarters undderground. Lenny then, on camera, walks towards a Time Travel machine. his dog, Donga, finds Lenny and follows him to the Time Travel machine, and they time travel 1000 years into the future to the year 2999. In the future, one of Lenny's great grandsons, Leroy, greets Lenny and tells him the world is in great peril. The Sluggees are aliens in a different galaxy, and they have found the Solar System and planted bombs on each planet. They wish to do so because their sun is dying, and so with enough force they can detonate a neighboring galaxy to provide enoguh light for a new sun. However, Lenny then disarms each bomb on each planet one by one and returns to Earth. Lenny then wishes to go back to his own time, so he uses the Time Machine, but it malfunctions, bringing him back to the dinosaur ages. However, Lenny manages to fix the time machine, making it back to his time. Then, he tells the story to local residents about how he saved the galaxy in the future. Naturally, there are some doubts, but he hooks up with Lucy and when in the future the Sluggee sun dies, the Intergalactic Peacekeeper Society travels back in time to before the events of Walkabout to place the puzzles of Pullyapantsup and a time machine in place.